


thinking back to when i used to make myself proud

by flooded_in_the_sky



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Morgan and Peter Are Sort Of Siblings, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), listen. i wanted peter to have a dog this is what came of it, peter has a DOG and shes an ANGEL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flooded_in_the_sky/pseuds/flooded_in_the_sky
Summary: peter and leia visit pepper and morgan for the weekend.





	thinking back to when i used to make myself proud

“Leia, no! Sit!” Peter stopped in his tracks, pulling the dog back a bit. She didn’t seem to mind, though, continuing to sniff the area around the cabin and trying to get to the dock.

“We’re not swimming, Leia. We have to go inside.” Peter pulled on her leash a bit harder, and she gave up on reaching the dock, trotting last him and up to the porch. May and Pepper were standing by the door, May’s arms full with the small bag of dog food and soft folding crate designated as travel supplies. The rest were nestled in the backpack Peter was carrying, his own thing still in the trunk of May’s car. Leia stopped long enough for a scratch behind the ears from Pepper before bounding into the house.

“Leia, no! Come back-“

“Peter, she’s fine. You know I trust the both of you.” Pepper pulled him into a quick hug.

“Thank you again for having me, Mrs. Stark.”

“How many times do I have to tell you?’ Mrs. Stark’ makes me feel old.” Pepper shook her head in mock disappointment, smiling. “I can take the dog’s bag, and you can help your aunt with what’s still left in the car?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Peter replied, walking back down the steps and meeting May at the car’s trunk. He hoisted out a duffel bag and shut the door, handing the keys to his aunt.

“I’m picking you up Monday morning, remember. And don’t put those catch-up assignments off until Sunday night. Pepper  _ and _ Morgan will be disappointed.”

“I know, May. I’ll see you.”

“See you, Peter. I love you.”

“Love you, too.” Peter gave her a quick hug before she got in the car and started it up, driving off into the trees. He waited until he couldn’t see her anymore, and walked back up to the house. The door opened before he could grab the knob, and he was greeted by a short little girl in a blue-and-gold Iron Man mask that made him do a double take.

“Peter! Can I let Leia go outside?” Morgan took off the mask as Peter shut the door behind him.

“Let’s ask your mom, huh?”

“Fine!” Morgan groaned with all the attitude a four-year-old could muster, and Peter had to stifle a laugh and swallow a slight lump in his throat.

“You are your dad’s kid,” he said quietly as she bounced into Pepper’s office.

“I set all of Leia’s things upstairs in the guest room, in case you were wondering.”

“Is it alright if I feed her up there, too?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Mom! Can I take Leia outside?”

“How about you take Peter upstairs and let him put his things down, and then you can ask him?”

“I already did! He told me to ask you!” 

Pepper gave Peter a smile before returning her gaze to Morgan.

“Well, then, I guess you’re just going to have to ask him again.”

Morgan whirled around to face Peter. “Come on, let’s go upstairs. Then we can take Leia outside.”

“Sounds like a plan, Morgan.” Peter followed her up the stairs as she rushed to the guest room. Leia was flipped over on the bed, seemingly exhausted from the car ride over. Peter set his bag down by the foot of the bed and said, “Walk?” Leia immediately perked up and leapt off the bed, stopping only to sniff Morgan again, eliciting a wave of laughter from her. 

“Leia, sit.” Peter stood in front of her with the harness in his hand, and she obliged. He quickly pulled the loops around her legs and clipped the leash on.

“I think we’re all set. Ready to go?”

“Yes!” Morgan flew out of the room and down the stairs to the front door. “Bye, Mommy!”

“Be back in an hour!” Pepper replied. 

“Bye, Mrs. Stark!”

“Bye, Peter! Both of you be safe!”

* * *

 

Morgan was clearly on a mission, leading Peter past her little tent outside and away from the lake. She stopped for a moment at the edge of the woods, Leia impatiently sniffing the dead leaves that littered the ground. 

“Where are we headed?” Peter asked, tugging the leash and beckoning Leia back to his side.

“You gotta wait and see. It’s this way,” she said after a moment, turning left and continuing to walk along the edge. Eventually she stopped at a more defined trail and started all but running down the path, slowing down every so often to pet Leia.

“It’s really pretty out here,” Peter said mostly to himself, gazing at the trees above him. The sun was peeking through the leaves and branches every so often. They left a mottled pattern on the ground as the trio continued to walk. Morgan had slowed down some, and she was paying more attention to the trail, making them turn back and take a different fork at least twice.

“Do I get to know where we’re going now?”

“No! I’ll tell you when we get there. Should be soon.”

“You know, for a four year-old, you’re way too independent,” Peter said with a wry smile.

“What’s that mean?” Morgan asked, not looking back at him.

“It means, like. You can do stuff on your own.”  
“Oh. Independent.” Morgan said the word like she was sounding it out. 

“Yep.”

Morgan didn’t say anything after that, but she did pick up her pace a bit, maybe impatient to get to wherever she was leading Peter and Leia. After a few more minutes of walking in silence only broken by bird calls, Peter finally saw where Morgan had been leading him.

The clearing was small, with a fallen tree pointing the way to the creek. The ground grew more and more rocky as they approached it, and Leia tried her best to take a quick drink, making Peter and Morgan laugh.

“This was one of Daddy’s favorite spots,” Morgan said, plopping down on the log. “He said it helped him think. Sometimes he would take me and Mommy down here, and we’d walk in the creek. It goes all the way down to the lake.”

“That sounds nice.” Peter kept his gaze fixed on the water and tried to keep the little lump in his throat from coming back. 

“Yeah.” Neither of them moved, until Peter got up to let Leia investigate the creek. She sniffed around before walking in, immediately deciding that she loved it. Peter let out a watery laugh as she sneezed, quickly wiping at his eyes. 

“You good, Lei-Lei?” Peter asked, and let her wander in and out of the shallow water for a moment.

“I know he’s not gonna come back.” Morgan slid off the log and came to stand next to Peter. “My dad.”

_ Oh boy. _

“I’m sorry.”

She pushed on, strangely calm. “He talked about you. A lot. Said you were like my brother.”

“Oh.” Peter didn’t say anything else for a while, choosing to watch Leia in the creek. She trotted up to him and all but threw her weight onto his side. He scratched her neck and swallowed hard before pulling Morgan a little closer to him. 

“Also said you were Spider-Man. Are you?”

“Yeah.” Peter smiled. 

“Prove it.”

“Prove it? How am I gonna do that?”

“Shoot some webs or somethin’,” Morgan replied like it was no big deal.

“I don’t have my web-shooters right  _ now _ .” Peter looked around for a moment and checked the time on his phone. “Shoot, okay. Alright, Morgan, we gotta head home. But I’ve got the web-shooters in my bag back at your house.”

“Fine.” Morgan shrugged out of Peter’s grip and headed for the entrance to the clearing as Peter put Leia’s leash back on, and they started home. The walk back was shorter, and definitely prettier, with the sun setting into the ground behind them, leaving gold streaks on the ground that matched Leia’s fur. Morgan stuck closer to Peter, telling him about the lake and her little corner in Tony’s workshop. Nobody else had thought to step foot in there since the funeral, but Morgan came and went as she pleased, because where else was she supposed to keep all her markers? And she certainly couldn’t move the secret stash of candy that Tony had so obviously known about but let her keep. As the house came into view, Morgan took off for her little tent in the front yard. Leia tried to run after her, but Peter tugged her back, earning an offended chuff. Morgan came back with three cookies in hand, holding one out for Peter.

“You want one?” she asked.

“Sure,” Peter replied, highly amused.

“Can Leia have one?”

“As long as there’s no chocolate. And you have to ask her to sit.”

“Leia, sit.” Morgan held the cookie above her head, and Leia sat down. Morgan giggled and handed her the cookie, petting her as she scarfed it down. 

“Good sit, Leia,” Peter said, and they finished eating before going inside.

“You just have all sorts of stashes, don’t you?” Peter asked, sliding off his shoes at the front door.

“Don’t tell Mommy,” Morgan whispered.

Peter mimed zipping his lips shut, and they both laughed as the door swung open and Leia bounded in the house. 

“We’re back!” Peter called.

“Did you guys have a nice walk?” Pepper asked, coming out of her office.

“Yeah! I showed him the spot, Mommy.” 

“Did you, now?” Pepper asked, picking Morgan up. 

“It’s beautiful.”

“I haven’t been down there since, well. You know.”

“Yeah.” Peter paused for a moment as Leia came trotting back up to him, whining. “Looks like it’s dinner time, huh? Morgan, you want to feed her?”

“Yeah!” The pair followed Leia up the stairs, heading for the guest room.

“Does people dinner in about twenty minutes sound good?” Pepper asked after them.

“Sounds great, Mrs. Stark!” Peter yelled back, sliding on the hardwood floor into his room and opening up the bag of dog food. Leia paced around anxiously, letting out a bark every once in awhile. Peter waved Morgan over and took the food bowl out of the backpack.

“Can you give her two scoops of food for me? The scoop is in there. I gotta fill up her water bowl.” 

She nodded, and Peter grabbed the other bowl and headed to the bathroom. He filled up the bowl quickly and walked back into the room to see Leia wolfing down her food and Morgan sprawled out on the floor watching her.

“Pete! You gotta show me the shooters!” Morgan all but jumped up as he put the water bowl down, and Leia switched over to water momentarily. 

“The-oh, right!” Peter climbed onto the bed and rummaged through his bag. He pulled out the web-shooters from a small pocket on the side. Peter hadn’t gone out on patrol yet, not since before the Decimation, but he kept the web-shooters on him, usually. Just in case. The suit was still buried in his closet at home, but it could easily fit in that pocket too. He slid them on gingerly, like if they’d break if he handled them too roughly. In reality, it would be Peter himself who would probably break before the web-shooters. Metaphorically speaking, but. Details.

“You okay, Pete? You’re all shaky.” Morgan grabbed one of his hands with both of hers. He’d been so in his own head he didn’t even realize what had happened. One web-shooter was on his left wrist and the other was on the floor. He must’ve dropped it.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay.” Morgan picked up the other web-shooter and placed it in his hand, and he slid it on with a little more force than the first. Part of him felt whole wearing them again, but another part of him felt like they were burning his skin. He slid off the bed and took aim at the tree outside the window.

“I can make that,” he muttered, and popped open the window before stepping back and shooting a web at the closest branch, swinging himself up onto the branch and waving to Morgan, who waved back excitedly.

“Can you bring me up there?” she asked, and Peter shook his head despite the grin on his face and the mild nausea in his stomach. 

“No, sorry. Your mom would kill me.” Morgan frowned as he flipped back into the room and pulled the shooters off as fast as he could. The burning was gone, but so was the wholeness. He’d survive.

* * *

 

After dinner, Morgan pulled Pepper aside and whispered something to her. Pepper nodded, and Morgan gave her a hug before running up to Peter, who was washing the dishes. 

“You wanna juice pop?”

“A what?” Peter turned off the faucet and set down the plate and sponge. Morgan opened the freezer and dug around for a minute before pulling out a box of popsicles and setting them on the counter.

“A juice pop.”

“Sure. We can take Leia out, too.” At the mention of her name, Leia’s head perked up, big brown eyes peering over the edge of the couch.

“Do you want to go out?” Peter asked. The dog bounded over and sat down at Peter’s feet, tail wagging excitedly.

“What kinda juice pop do you want?” Morgan asked.

“Well, what kind do  _ you _ want?” 

“Orange!”

“Orange it is, then.” They headed to the porch, where Morgan sat on the steps and Peter let Leia do her business and sniff around a little longer before sitting down next to Morgan. The sun was almost completely gone under the horizon as they sat and ate their juice pops.

“Leia, c’mere,” Morgan said, grabbing at the dog who was sat at the foot of the steps. Leia eagerly sat up and came towards Morgan. “You want some?”

“I don’t think-“ Peter started, but paused when Leia took a whole bite of the juice pop and Morgan burst out laughing.

“Not that much!” She laughed as she watched Leia finish it off and fix her eyes on Peter’s next.

“That’s more than enough juice pop for you, Lei-Lei. I’m gonna keep this one to myself.” Peter scratched her behind the ears. After a moment, though, he caved, and let her have the rest of his, too.

“She likes ‘em a  _ lot. _ ”

“Guess that’s something you too have in common, huh?” Peter tousled her hair as they stood up and went back inside. Pepper ushered Morgan off to bed, and suggested Peter do the same. He took Leia upstairs and got her settled with the travel crate before taking a quick shower. As he walked back to his room, he saw Morgan peek around the edge of her door frame.

“Aren’t you supposed to be asleep?” Peter asked her with a teasing smile, and Morgan shushed him through her giggles.

“Good night, Pete.”

“Good night, Morgan.”

As he shut the door, Peter eyed Leia who was fast asleep in the crate by the window. He picked up his bag, put it back on the bed, and turned on the lamp sitting on the bedside table. The web-shooters were right where he’d put them earlier. He took them out and slid them on. His wrists didn’t burn as badly as before. In the back of his mind he could hear Karen greeting him.

When he got back home, he was digging that suit out of the closet.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm so excited that i've finally written a fic with peter in it because i've been wanting to do so for almost two years now. anyhow, i hope you all liked it! in case anybody was wondering, leia is a golden retriever/german shepherd mix bc those dogs are gorgeous, and the title is from filling a void by lovelytheband, who i fully believe peter would enjoy. here's my [tumblr](https://flooded-in-the-sky.tumblr.com/) in case you want to stop by, and thanks for reading!


End file.
